Stop Teasing Me!
by Suki Doll
Summary: Collection of LenxKaito teasers/ drabbles! Find the one you like!
1. Mostly, Don't Regret

**Ok! So for my stalkers, who already know, I had been releasing teasers/ drabbles at the bottom of my updated chapters.**

**WELL... I felt like I was putting in a commercial when I did so I decided to stop that and make a fict seperately for them instead. I KNOW! Like why didn't I think of that before? Well I just wasn't thinking. I was too excited. **

**THE POINT OF THIS: So this teaser is called...**

**

* * *

**

** [Mostly, Don't Regret]  
**

"You cut your hair." Kaito said when the blond walked into the room.

Len placed his coat down on a chair and brushed his hand at the end on his pony-tail. "Yeah... some kid thought it would be funny to put gum in my hair." Len gave an empty laugh. "I tried to get it out but it kept getting worse so I ended up cutting my hair. Sorry."

Kaito titled his head to the side. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Len bit the inside of his cheek when his heart throbbed in pain. "Because..." he whispered. A memory played in his head...

_"You have soft hair Len-kun." Kaito said as he brushed the blond's hair back into a small ponytail. "Like Miku-chan's"_

_Len looked up at his elder. "I do?" he asked. Kaito was on his bed with Len in front of him so Kaito could tie the blond's hair up for him. Generally, Len is able to tie his hair up on his own, but he enjoyed having Kaito run his fingers through his hair and have him close._

_"Mmhmm." Kaito hummed in affirmation. Kaito placed the brush down besides him and took the elastic off his wrist. He tied Len's hair tightly so it would stay put. "Miku-chan's is long though, so it's nice to run your fingers through it."_

_"Oh." Len said. He looked down at his lap. It wasn't a surprise that Kaito talked so fondly about Miku. They knew each other for a long time and most likely had feelings for each other. Len was used to it, but even if he was, it still hurt him. _

_Len got off the bed and turned to smile at Kaito. "Thanks for tying my hair up, Kaito-nii!"_

_Kaito smiled in response. "No problem."_

"It looks good."

Len snapped out of his memory and looked at the blue-haired man who was sitting on the floor with a puzzle that was yet to be completed. "Huh?" Len said.

"It looks good." Kaito repeated with that same gentle smile he always does. "It really suits you."

Len breathed out slowly. _That's only because you don't remember what you like._ That memory was the reason why Len had asked for long hair after the accident. He was really upset when that child had put gum in his hair and forced him to get it cut. Len almost ended up hitting the poor child because he was so mad. Lucky for the kid, there was a lot of people around and Len didn't want to causer a scene. He only wanted long hair because he thought Kaito liked long hair.

Len smiled sadly. "Thank you." he said.

Kaito stared at Len for a moment, making Len a little nervous because it felt as if the man was looking through him. Kaito smiled at Len again. "It really does look good on you." Kaito said.

Len felt a pang in his chest and forced a smile. "Right." Len looked at Kaito and swore that there was sadness in the elders eyes, but it disappeared too quickly to be sure.

Kaito looked down at the unfinished puzzle and turned back to Len. "Can you help me with this? It's hard to find the pieces."

Len nodded and sat next to the older man. "Sure." Len grabbed a puzzle piece and found that a completely different piece was connected to it through force. Len frowned and laughed. He looked at Kaito who was blushing.

"Kaito-san, the point of a puzzle is to solve it, not make it worse." Len joked. "They don't even have a remotely same scene on them!"

Kaito pouted and snatched the pieces out of Len's hands. "S-Sorry! I told you it was hard to find the pieces..." Kaito pulled the pieces apart with some difficulty. "I'm not good at this..."

"Then I'll help you." Len said "I'll help you like how I already am." Len smiled at Kaito who was blushing and began to piece together the puzzle while the blue-haired man watched and occasionally helped...

* * *

**It's a teaser so of course it's a bit bland. Anyway, this teaser is for a drama/angsty romacy LenKa fict I kinda want to do. Kaito gets in this accident and as a sorta desperate act, Len gives up his body to save Kaito. In turn, Len get's an adult body and takes care of Kaito because he's the only one willing to, and also because Kaito has lost his memories. I'll probably end up doing a one-shot of it and see how many people like it. Maybe then it'll become a chapter fict.**

**Remember, after I have collected enough teasers, I'll make a poll and everyone will vote for which one they want becoming a full in-the-flesh fict. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Just Coincidental

**This teaser was a really old one. I actually already have the first chapter for this fict, but I never finished it cause I didn't really think it would work out. That's where YOU come in! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**[Just Coincidental]**

Len looked around the room, confused.

How did his lost headphones end up in his drawer?

Len cautiously took the device from his drawer and held it up in front of his face. He examined the headphones and concluded that they were his same white with gold detailing headphones that had been lost on the hiking trip two days ago. Len traced his finger on the smooth plastic. They were a lot cleaner than he last remembered. Len frowned. _How does that make sense?_

Len turned around when the door of the room opened and in walked Kaito.

"Oh, Len-kun. Welcome back." Kaito greeted Len with a smile.

The blond held up his headphones for his elder to see. "My headphones?" Len said, not know what to make of the situation.

Kaito's expression turned to one of concern. "What wrong with them?" Kaito walked over to Len and gently took the headphones from the blond who noticed the leather gloves that the older man was wearing. Len furrowed his eyebrows. _That's odd. It's warm right now._

Len shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just, I know I lost them on the hiking trip. I didn't tell anyone I lost them, but I just found them in my drawer."

"So maybe they never did go missing during the hike." Kaito handed the headphones back and smiled. "Guess they were hiding the whole time."

"Uh... right." Len took the head phones back and stared at Kaito's hand before he asked, "Why are you wearing gloves?"

Kaito looked at bit panicked for a moment but it disappeared before Len could realize it. "U-um... I just found them recently a-and they looked cool to wear?" Kaito said, more as a question than an answer.

Len looked at Kaito questioningly and decided it didn't really matter. "Alright." Len said.

"Aren't you glad that you found your headphones?" Kaito asked.

Len nodded and held the headphones close. "Yeah." They were the only headphones he liked. Even after searching all the stores today, he couldn't find one that made him go 'those are the ones I want'. "But it's a little weird how they popped up suddenly."

Kaito chuckled. "Maybe you overlooked them before."

"Maybe." Len said, putting the headphones carefully back in the drawer. He looked at Kaito's hands again and mentally shook his head. _No, it can't be. _Len's heart-beat quickened. _It's just a coincidence._ Len looked up at Kaito and grinned. "Wanna play video games?"

Kaito smiled back. "Sure! You go set it up and I'll be down in a moment, 'kay?" Len nodded and headed out of the room. Once the door was closed Kaito plopped down on the bed and took off his gloves. His fingers were all covered in Hello Kitty band-aids from all the scratches he had received from looking for Len's headphones through the woods and finally finding and retrieving them from the bottom of a steep and trash ridden hill, not to mention having to fight off a raccoon for it. It was even more difficult trying to get the headphones clean with all the band-aids and without Len knowing.

_Well, at least Len's happy to have the headphones back. He looked so troubled without them._ The blue haired man closed his eyes and smiled, placing his hand on his cheek. _The things I do for him..._

_

* * *

_

**This is a series of one-shot-like stories that deals with on main theme: coincidence! Is everything really a coincidence? Or is it planned to be one?**

**Len wants to believe that all the heart-beating events that occur with Kaito are all just a coincidence and nothing could really come out of it, but Kaito desperately wants Len to get a hint! It's not a coincidence! It's a cute fluffly romance comedy~**

**Remember, after I have collected enough teasers, I'll make a poll and everyone will vote for which one they want becoming a full in-the-flesh fict. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Lonely Universe

**Oh I just realized something. I haven't written a disclaimer... meh. I think there's a reason for why this site is called FAN Fiction. **

**So this teaser is one I absolutely adore. I'd probably make a song for it too. It's take me three years though lol. Anyway, on to the story!  
**

* * *

**[Lonely Universe]**

Once upon a time in a lonely universe, a great giant died. It was not in vain, it's time had only ended. The great giant died a glorious death for light scattered across the black abyss, and once it receded, numerous new giants were to be born in its place.

Of the countless born, the life of two giants were closely intertwined.

The Twins.

Their first shine of light, the opening of their eyes to meet each other's gaze. They knew, in that short moment.

Fate would not be kind to them.

Slowly, they began to drift apart, hands outreached to stay close for as long as they could, until the black sea manage to separate them in the long light years in a blink of an eye. Still, they could see the brightness of each other's light.

_'You are my half' _One of the twins placed her hand to her heart.

_'As you are my half'_ The other twin did the same. One last glance at his half before he turned away and faced the empty space that sparkled with the new stars.

"I am the Sun." The twin said. He looked up and held his hands up, allowing misty lights that began to appear to glide close to him. "And I am a son that has been left, while my sister was right." The Sun slowly brought his hands to the front of his face and examined the misty lights that were attaching itself to him. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle gust of air, dissipating the quiet lights. When he opened his eyes he spotted something in the distance.

A figure cloaked in a long, pure, flowing veil that covered their body and most of their milky pale face. The being smiled, making the fires in the Sun's soul burn stronger.

The figure parted their lips. "May I call you Len?" The figure said in a voice that echoed through the empty space many times. The lights in the abyss seemed to shine brightly but turned back to normal once the echo receded

The Sun did not mind the echo, in fact, he wished for it to sound again.

"Um..." The Sun began, feeling warm. "You can."

The veiled person laughed softly. "Then good morning, Len." They smiled and bowed. "It's a new beginning."

Newly named Len nodded in awe. "Can I ask..." Len began, unsure if he could speak to the beautiful presence.

The veiled person titled their head to the side, a silent way to ask for Len to continue.

Len felt his face get warm. "Can I ask, what your name is?"

The veiled person turned away slowly and looked out into the distance. They turned back with a smile that made Len feel as if space was pressing down on him.

"I don't have a name. " They said. "I am only the one who measures your light in time, the Moon." They adjusted their veil and revealed their face. Len gasped at the stunning blue eyes that matched the color of the most hottest lights in the distance and hair of the same light. How did someone like this not have a name?

"Then I'll name you!" Len said. The veiled person's eyes widened. Len returned the look and turned away quickly, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. "I-If that's alright with you..."

The blue-haired being nodded. "I would be grateful."

Len turned back and looked at the being. "Then your name will be Kaito."

The veiled being smiled. "And I will be Kaito."

_You're Kaito, because of your celestial appearance and how you greeted me._ Len felt himself blush. _And because you stole my heart._

_

* * *

_

**: D This is my favorite teaser. I love this no doubt. But it's a teaser for a reason. I actually have three ways that I want to write this story and is undecided about it.**

**Len and Rin are both the Suns and the Stars that were created after the death of a glorious Sun. They are separated because of the continuing shock wave from the death and live their lives apart, but both know what fate will eventually have in store for them. As most of us know, after the death of the sun, not only are more suns born, but other planets can be born too. Like our beloved Moon, who Kaito takes up the role to play and the following planets that will soon be born. In this large expanse of the universe, the planets and the stars live in harmony, until the day eventually comes, where a new beginning must end...**

**Remember, after I have collected enough teasers, I'll make a poll and everyone will vote for which one they want becoming a full in-the-flesh fict. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Apartment 2

**There's this thing that used to happen a lot when I first moved into my apartment. People kept thinking it was another apartment number. I couldn't understand why this kept happening. Like, hello~ The number is written right on the door. It was always so adorable though, when I opened the door with a business smile and they were startled to see this girl at the door. They would all blush and get embarrassed and flustered cause I wasn't the person they were looking for. I love seeing people's expressions change : D  
**

**So this drabble/ possible teaser was inspired by this.**

* * *

**[Apartment 2]**

_I live in this neighborhood. And all the neighbors are kept to themselves and good. And I live in this one apartment. And it's fairly spacious and the rent is well. And I think it's a nice apartment. And I don't know how exactly I'm supposed to describe it, but…_

_It just pisses me off._

Len's eyebrow twitched. He had to refrain himself from yelling at the top of his lungs and punching the man in front of him. But how many times has it been already? How many times will this person not remember…

"My name is not Chang!" Len said and ended up yelling the last part. Len shoved the package in the blue-haired man's chest and slammed the door with his hand that had been gripping it until his knuckles went white.

Len ran his hand through his hair and began taking in slow timely breaths to calm himself down. He shook himself out and started to walk back to his studio when the doorbell rang again. Len stopped, grumbling and deciding whether he should just ignore it or take the painting hung up on the wall and smash it in the man's face. He deserved it for being an insistent person who refused to remember anything, anyway.

Len looked up at the picture. It was some odd picture of a scoop of vanilla ice cream he had gotten from some garage sale when he was passing by on a stroll a few months ago. Nothing really commanded him to by the picture; he wasn't attracted or pulled to it by some inspirational force. He had just happened to want something that would make the wall it was currently hung up on to be a little livelier looking.

The doorbell rang again. Len glanced at the door then at the painting. He glanced back at the door and grabbed the painting without looking before he strode over to the door. _Just a precaution_, Len was telling himself. _Because that damn man keep harassing me. That'll be a good excuse._

Before Len could even open the door, he could already hear the man's babbling. Len opened the door and found himself confused for a moment when he didn't see anyone, only to be surprised and amused when he found the man bowing to him.

"I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" The man said while still bowing. "I just keep forgetting that this is a different apartment number and that-"

_Ah, this idiot_. Len thought. He watched as the man continued apologizing even though Len wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Len counted down from five and finally stopped the man from talking.

"Can you please shut up and stop apologizing? Or do you want me to file a charge against you for staring at my crotch?" Len said, crossing his arms and still holding onto the picture of ice cream.

"Wha-?" The man said. He lifted his head up and found himself face to… well, body part. He gasped and immediately stood up straight with his arm covering part of his face to hide his embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" The man said again, his voice a bit muffled from his arm.

Len raised his arm up when the man was about to begin his apologizing again. "I told you to shut up." The man fell quiet and looked like he wanted to apologize, but was refraining to. Len looked at the man. "Just calm yourself down and then we can deal with this in a humane way, alright?"

The man stared back and Len and nodded, closing his eyes. He brought his arm back down to his side and took in a silent breath. Len watched as his whole body relaxed and looked back up at the man's face. The blush was gone and Len could see how pale the man's complexion was. The man opened his eyes and a smile graced both his lips and deep blue eyes.

"Alright." The man said. Len looked up at the man and silently wished he had brought a camera with him. This was the man who gave him his mail, the mail man. And a good looking one at that. If it weren't for his odd blue scarf, he would look more normal though. Len always found it odd when the man appeared at his doorstep with his scarf, cold weather or not.

And if only he weren't an idiot.

"Ok," Len began, ready to get this whole thing cleared up and over with. Len stepped outside of his house, barefoot, and pointed to his door where the number '1' had been attached. "See this number?" Len said in a tone that an adult would give to a child.

The mail man nodded in response, face becoming flushed again.

"What number is it?" Len asked. The mail man stuttered at first and whispered the answer, but Len being Len, he wanted to be mean. "What's that?" Len said, titling his head to the side and offering his ear.

"It's a o-one..." The mail man said. Len turned to the man and smiled.

"Good." Len said. "Now, can I see the package you tried handing to me?" The mail man nodded, fished through his messenger bag and took out the small package. He handed to Len.

Len snatched the box and shoved it in the man's face. "Tell me! What effing number is this package asking for?" Len snarled.

The mail man pushed the box away from his face and looked absolutely mortified and surprised from the sudden switch in personality. "T-Two-"

"That's right!" Len threw the box at the mail man's chest. The mail man fumbled with the box before he finally got a good grip on it and stopped it from meeting the ground.

"It's a two! Not a one, but a friggin' two!" Len said, fist in the air, threatening to punch the man and instead surprised him and himself when he held up a painting of vanilla ice cream.

"V-Vanilla?" The mail man said, stating his mind. Len quickly pulled his hand back down, hiding the painting behind his back and turned around before the mail man saw his blush. He re-opened the door to his home and was about to enter into the home when he stopped. He turned around.

"And I'm not Chang! I'm Len Kagamine!" Len stepped into his home and began closing the door.

_Damn people!_ Len cursed in his mind. For some weird reason, people would come to his house, knock on his door, and would be re-directed to the place they meant to go in the first place each time. They would either be confused or startled to see a young blond when he opened the door, then ask if it was apartment number two. Was it impossible for people to read and see that his apartment number was one? Even the damn mail man gave him the wrong mail repeatedly, time after time of being corrected. In the beginning it was cute to see the mail man look shocked or completely lost, but now it was plain ridiculous. _Gosh, people just waltz to what ever door they feel has to be the one they want, don't they-_

"K-Kaito!"

Len stopped, door almost closing shut. Len opened the door up again and turned around to look at the mail man.

"What?" Len asked. The mail man blushed.

"M-My name's Kaito." he said.

Len looked at the man. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kaito looked startled and unsure. He pulled on the edge of his scarf and looked as if he was trying to strangle himself. "B-Because I want to meet you again."

Len raised an eyebrow. Was that a confession? "Won't you meet me again anyway? With the way you keep coming to my home regardless of whether it's my mail or not, I'm pretty sure I'll meet you again soon" Len closed the door.

"Wha-Wait!" Kaito stopped the door with his arm and foot. "I meant other than meet here at your doorstep to deliver mail!" Kaito looked at Len in desperation. "L-Like a date!"

It was as if the world became still. Len and Kaito both stood still, staring directly at each other. Len blushed and without thinking, his voice squeaked out, "No!" Kaito's face paled and Len would have laugh if he had not been so embarrassed. No one had ever been so up-front with him. He pushed the mail man back while he was off guard and quickly slammed the door. His hands were shaking as he quickly locked the door and stepped back when knocking began.

"Wait! Your picture!" Kaito said from behind the door, stilling pounding on it with his hand.

"Wha-?" Len looked down and saw that his hands were empty. He must have handed Kaito the painted when he pushed him. Len looked at the door and said, "You can keep it!"

The knocking on the door stop. Len's heart was beating ten times faster. After a minute passed, Len leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door, too afraid that if he looked through the peephole, he would see a disoriented Kaito looking directly back at him.

"I'll give it back." Kaito said through the door, the statement almost sounding like a sweet promise. Len felt the hairs on his neck stand up and shook his head, even though Kaito couldn't see the gesture. "I'll give it back next time we meet."

Len frowned and punched his door, wanting to startle the mail man. "As if you can remember that! You'll probably just end up giving it to the girl who lives in apartment two!" Len heard as the mail man chuckled.

"Probably." was what he replied back. "She's quite cute too" the mail man added. Len's mouth opened in shock and disgust. Len quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, ready to yell at the man and steal back his picture.

"Hey!" Len yelled when the mail man trotted away from the door and back to his truck. He grinned back and waved at Len.

"See you soon!" Kaito said as he got into his truck and started it up.

Len huffed and crossed his arm. "Yeah, see you soon." Len admitted quietly. The blond always thought the mail man was shy and modest, he didn't think he'd be so straight forward. He had to admire the man, asking Len out even though he might not be sure with what Len did or what he liked. Len flinched when he realized something. He cupped his hand around his mouth and said, "Hey! I'm apartment one, not two! Remember that!"

_I live in this one apartment. And everyone always mistakes it as another apartment. And sometimes the people that I meet are really weird. And my mail man is really weird too. And it's always the same thing that happens over and over again. And then my mail man goes and does something out of the ordinary than what usually happens at my apartment. And I can't help but think..._

_Maybe it's not so bad._

* * *

**This teaser is fairly long and kinda scatterbrained. If the actual thing ever gets published, you can bet it'll be really different. Just wanted the idea to be out there though.**

**In this teaser, Len is a young painter aspiring to be a famous artist while he's still alive (cause everyone knows that no one cares about painting unless the painter died). He lives in the certain neighborhood where it appears that his apartment would be apartment number 2, but it's not. Strangers come up to his doorstep and leave as strangers, though some stay and become a more important aspect of his life, like the scarf wearing mail man, Kaito! It's a drama with the determination of a great future, an odd sweet romance for some spice, and the mystery behind Apartment 2 and it's supposed visitors. **


	5. Where I Can See You

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. I wanted to submit this as a chapter story at some point, but when I tried to think of what would happen in it, it got really angsty. So I'm hoping by just putting this idea out here, I'll maybe find a way to get this story continued, but I have to make sure I won't forget.**

* * *

**[Where I Can See You]**

Gray clouds and misty fog colored the background behind the bridge on this strange day. A wool scarf was lifted up by the wind. They were like wings, floating ever so gently behind the man and blending in with the sky, if it were blue. With the simple whispers of the morning waves, the man stood unmoving in his bellowing white coat as he looked into the far distance. The scene was so serene, as if time was slowing it down to prolong the beauty. In a sense, time was slowing down, so slowly in a dream-like state.

That's why Len didn't expect it when the man spread out his arms and began to fall. At first, Len thought he was imagining things. Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, such strange looks, but the man was beautiful. He couldn't register what the man could possibly be doing on the edge of the bridge. For a brief second, he had thought the man was some sort of water spirit that was returning back to the sea because of his unusual appearance. That was until he saw a tear trail down from the man's saddened eyes.

"No!" Len cried, reaching out and grabbing onto the man's scarf, yanking it back harshly to keep the man from falling any further. Len vaguely registered a startled yelp before he closed his eyes and felt the man crash down on him. Pain shot up Len's back as he landed on the ground. He silently cursed when his head banged on the cement from the impact, causing his vision to blacken for a moment.

"Wah?" said the man on top of Len. The blond opened his eyes and found himself staring back at the man who was now wearing a puzzled expression. The sound of cars rushing by filled in for the brief silence, one even honking at the two. The man loosened the scarf around his neck since it appeared to be constricting around him. "Why did you stop me?" the man asked.

Len stared at the man, not saying anything for a moment. Up close, the man was more beautiful then he thought previously. He had dark eyebrows and long, dark lashes surrounded the man's angry eyes. _Wait._ Len furrowed his eyebrows when the man's words finally registered in his head. _Angry?_

"Why wouldn't I stop you?" Len said. He propped himself up on his arms. "I saved your life, idiot!" The man's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Who said I wanted to be saved?" The man said. It was Len's turn to wear a confused expression. _Did the man actually… want to die?_ The man got up off Len and dusted off his hands.

"Who said you would be saving me anyway?" The man snapped. "Kids should just stay out of adult affairs."

Len quickly got to his feet. "Like I was going to let someone die in front of my eyes!" Len yelled.

The man chuckled. He turned and began to walk away. "Then I'll go somewhere else, where you can't see me." he said.

"Wha-?" Len said, baffled. Who was this man? Did he really want to die so badly? Len bit the inside of his cheek. What could possibly be so crappy about the man's life? He was gorgeous! Gorgeous people had great lives! And he was going to throw it all away? Len was not okay with this. He hated people that took things for granted, especially when they already had so much. Len quickly stomped after the man and reached out his arm.

* * *

**Yay! Now for the synopsis. **

**Len was walking across this bridge he crosses everyday. Nothing ever really happens, until one cloudy day he sees a blue haired man standing on the edge of the bridge. Len saves the man from committing suicide, but the man doesn't appreciate this. Len tries to convince the man to live and because the man doesn't want to commit suicide in front of people who're watching, Len decides to make a deal with the man. "Then stay where I can see you, and I'll make sure you'll never leave my sight! But if for some reason I decide to turn my back on you... then go ahead and die- but don't expect that to happen!" The man, intrigued by Len's determination, complies with Len's request. Throughout the story, Len's supposed to try and make the man see that it's worth it to live while the man continues to try and make Len "turn his back on him" so he could commit suicide. It's a lot harder when people's wishes and feelings get in the way though...  
**

**Remember, after I have collected enough teasers, I'll make a poll and everyone will vote for which one they want becoming a full in-the-flesh fict. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Something Sort of Grandish

**Hello~ So guess here this is a teaser? Yes quite right. Anyway, I think I might add more teasers or update three other stories before I change my current poll (which is asking if the readers of my Pinocchio and Kokoro story would like LenxKaito in it) and have a vote one which teaser everyone wants to turn into a story. **

**Anyway, here's the teaser. Enjoy?**

* * *

**[Something Sort of Grandish]**

_Hey Kaito! It's me, Gakupo, your beautiful, genius, and sexy roommate!  
_

_If you got this letter, then I'm assuming a blond boy had given it to you? Well guess what?_

_You've got yourself a new roommate!_

_That's right, you lucky bastard, you! That little blond boy is going to be your new roommate! Cute aint he? And he's going to take care of you cause I know how you like your sweet life to be simple.  
_

_Actually, you're going to take care of him, but I'll tell you about that later._

_You see, I got myself in a little bind here, and you know me and how I just love to buy things. Well I got myself these two twins at this auction, but they had this rule of only buying one person per person there… so I used your name to buy the boy twin. In all honesty, I only wanted the girl twin, but the two looked so great together and I didn't want them to be separated forever so I got the boy too. Which is why he should be with you right now._

_Don't worry, my good friend! I didn't do anything suspicious. The boy will be like a live-in-maid so it won't be so bad. I just need you to take care of him until I get back which is in two months or so. Please don't tell anyone about this (it's a little embarrassing, I've already bought so much stuff and I couldn't resist when I saw these two) and take good care of the boy. He's still a person. _

_With lots of love and kisses,_

_Gakupo Kamui_

Kaito looked at the blond that had arrived at his home early in the morning who was now sitting patiently on his couch. Kaito sighed in exasperation. What to do?

"So…" Kaito began, not really knowing what to say about the situation his roommate had just got him in. The whole thing seemed a little suspicious and unrealistic to him. He mind as well begin with introducing themselves. "What's your name?"

The young blond looked up at the blue haired man, a look of contemplation reflected in his eyes.

"I'm Len Kagamine." He bowed his head. "Please take care of me."

Kaito sighed. So much for an easy life.

* * *

**Shion Kaito, twenty years old, works for a flower shop and wants a simple life. His roommate, flamboyant Gakupo Kamui, decides to push a fourteen year old boy onto Kaito because of his 'whimsical' shopping spree, however, Kaito doesn't know what Gakupo's true motive is. Len Kagamine, boy being left in the hand of a very bland living man has to keep his secrets from Kaito and live as a maid. Kaito, not really having any other option left, lets Len live with him until Gakupo comes back. Maybe Kaito's life will become a little more... something sort of grandish? ;]**

**This story is like a sweet dramatic comedy. While I was writing the teaser, I couldn't help but think of that song Something Sort of Grandish, which is why it's titled that. I didn't take anything I swear and think.**

**Remember, after I have collected enough teasers, I'll make a poll and everyone will vote for which one they want becoming a full in-the-flesh fict. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
